sevenspyingfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicinestream
IF ONE OF YOU RUDE BUTTS WHO ARE ALL LIKE Y'ALL ARE DUMB ON THE GROUPS TO RAID THING, I GET ANGRY VERY, VERY EASILY AND IF YOU DECIDE TO START UP A FIGHT ON HERE, I'M NOT GOING TO REPLY NICELY. GET OFF MY LAWN YOU YOUNGSTERS Introduction You had wandered away from the safety of your home. You began to smell other dogs and cats. Then, suddenly, a black and ginger shape arose. "Get off my lawn, youngster." It's voice was calming like your grandma's, but yet a cold tone stuck to it. "You're on Seven's territory. You better leave before the rest of my squad comes to get you. Squad one could also get involved. Our light bringer is a nice cat once you get to meet him, but he's a butthole if you don't. Shoo! Get off my lawn!" Her voice turned a bit frantic and you smelled more cats and dogs. "Go!" You quickly raced off the territory and heard other voices. "Medicinestream, I smelled another cat. Are you hurt?" "No, Rinji, I am not hurt. They're not either. Let's just go back to camp and forget about it." You heard their pawsteps fade away as you quickly padded away from the territory. I'm lucky she was nice. General info Appearance Pelt Medicinestream, in her early days, was originally just a black cat with green eyes. Later, I had a vote in which new pelt I should take, and black with ginger markings won. So, Medicinestream is a jet black she-cat with orange socks (the marking) and orange tabby stripes. She has green eyes and is old. Physical Description Usually thin. Her legs are a bit short, but mostly fall in the medium category. She can still run quite fast, but not as fast as she used to. She gets tired very easily and needs about a 5 minute break after every patrol she's on. And, she has a lot of aching joints. You know, elder stuff! Relations Her relations vary during roleplay. Also I forgot them so whatever Friends Name Trust Description Shade 100% Shade has been my friend since the start. I don't doubt him, even if he's doubted me. Even better, he's gay. I love gays. Hetros are cool too, BUT I LOVE GAYS. Ashfur 90% I know her quite well. Snow 100% Snow is Squad 2's leader. Squirreltail 70% I trust him, but not that much. Ebony 47% I haven't got to know them very well. Gumi 47% I haven't got to know them very well. Swahili 50% They're pretty nice to be around. Ajax 35% I don't know them that well, not at all, really. Rinji 100% He's very nice, I like being around him. Brightmask 45% I don't know her very well. Magnolia 72% She's nice. Sunpaw 35% I don't know her very well. Malachi 35% I don't know them very well. Phantom 80% She's nice. Eoin 100% I've known him since I joined this group. Theme Songs Main one Swear warning Wrongdoings '-She wanted to hug-choke Shadowsoul during her time in RidgeClan' She followed her clanmates one day and they were attacking Shadowsoul. He then left and Medicinestream said she wanted to hug him. Yeah.. '-She was mates with an apprentice' Which was Streampaw '-She had kit as a medicine cat' WITH STREAMPAW Quotes "GET OFF MY LAWN" "NO CHILDREN STOP SWEARING YOU'RE INNOCENT" "Shut up, Ash, I'm a grandma" Art Other There's currently not any other things I would like to show you.